how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Platonish
Recap Continuity *The blue french horn was first seen in as well as in , and . *Hammond Druthers was last seen in . *Barney often jokes about being in a relationship with Ted's Mother, first being mentioned in . *Ted and Robin's private saluting joke was first mentioned in . *Barney is seen writing The Robin at the end of this episode. It is a key plot point for the first half of Season 8, as well as the focal point for the episode . *Barney used challenge accepted many times before this episode. *Marshall and Lily's bet about Ted and Robin ending up together was first discovered in . *Barney's love for William Zabka was first mentioned in , but he was first seen in . *The Funk, The Whole Funk and Nothing But the Funk was mentioned in . *Future Ted mentioned in that The Mother was dating Louis months before they met. *Ted told Lily that he offered a job in Chicago in . It is likely that that was the job offered to him by Hammond Druthers shown in this episode. *Hammond Druthers is holding his baseball seen in Aldrin Justice. *The Mother ends up being the person who gets Barney going on the right path of settling with Robin, it's after their wedding that The Mother & Ted meet at Farhampton station. The Mother remarks to Barney that she "Perhaps hasn't found the right guy yet" to which Barney replies that maybe he has somebody to hook her up with, but draws a blank. In a way, The Mother got Robin and Barney together, and Barney got Ted and The Mother in the right place, the right time. *They played with the Olive Theory which was featured in The Pilot episode where Robin said she didn't like olives and wanted to invite him up to her apartment to get the olives he liked. Marshall made it a big deal that he hated olives (Barney however called him out on that later) while Lily loved olives and that is how their relationship was lasting. In Platonish Robin LIKED olives claiming she changed her mind. Gallery Platonish (1).jpg Platonish (2).jpg Platonish (3).jpg Platonish (4).jpg Platonish (5).jpg Platonish (6).jpg therobin.png|Barney pens the Robin themotherandbarney.png|The Mother and Barney talk Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References *Many male celebrities are mentioned in this episode including, , , , , and . *Marshall compares Ted to romance novelist . *Marshall and Ted are attending a game. Music *''It's Only Time'' - Other Notes *According to Carter Bays, the flashbacks in this episode took place between and .https://twitter.com/CarterBays/status/400061326409474049 *This is the second episode where we've seen a member of the gang meet the mother. Guests * - Hammond Druthers *Michael Edwin - Eddie *Christine Donlon - Toby *Stephanie Lynn - Meredith *Angela Sprinkle - Madeleine *Sarah Karges - Elaine *Sheldon Coolman - Shop Owner *Kevin Fabian - Maitre 'D Podcast Reception References External Links Category:Season 9